The Art of Deception
by Desert Jewel
Summary: Dumbledore is murdered and five years later the true story surfaces. What does Harry Potter's disappearence have to with Dumbledore murder? And was Albus Dumbledore really the most trustworthy person?
1. The Pigney Pub

A/N- Okay, I am currently working on another Fanfict, but I have major writers block on that one. So here I am writing another one! And I'd like to thank my beta-reader the.grey.lady.  
  
DISCLAIMER- if you recognize it as JK's...it probably is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking down the streets of Diagon Alley was a tall man or boy it was hard to tell which, considering his attire. He was dressed in sunglasses a baseball cap and a long trench coat. The people of Diagon Alley skirted around him, giving him as much room as possible, so much in fact, that one would think they were making way for a giant. Though no one really knew the identity of the figure, the looks of him still made the people, well...nervous. Everything made them nervous these days.  
  
Just five years ago, to the exact day, Albus Dumbledore had been mysteriously murdered and Harry Potter had disappeared; unexplained. So, of course with the two people the magical world had protecting them gone, everything had been in a disarray. Unsurprisingly everyone had blamed it all on Voldemort, but it was concluded that Voldemort had no possible way of getting into Hogwarts, he had not gained enough of his strength back to be capable of that, it was only a year later that he returned fully to power. So the people began to point their fingers at the Death Eaters, but that suspicion was also cleared Double agent Severus Snape had confirmed that there had been a Death Eaters meeting that day, all the current Death Eaters had attended. A chilling question still remained though...who killed Albus Dumbledore? If it wasn't a Death Eater or even Voldemort himself, who would have a motive to kill, the very person who'd been fighting for them?   
  
Then it was discovered that Albus Dumbledore had not been killed by a curse, but had been hit in the head by his very own pensive, and being the old man that he was, it had killed him. For a while people made small jokes about how Dumbledore's own thoughts had killed him, but that was only to cover up how uncomfortable the whole ordeal made them.   
  
Among all the confusion surrounding Dumbledore's death, Harry Potter seemed to be forgotten. The truth was, that he had been, but that was mostly because no one knew what to do or what to suspect. Most people still believed that Voldemort was the culprit, but nothing was for sure, just like everything else was. The ministry was in an uproar, and proved to be most incapable without Dumbledore's constant guidance. Not knowing what to do, all the members seemed to begin to let their guard down and that was when Voldemort struck.   
  
The massacre of June 31st went down in history. Over forty ministry members were killed, the Minister of Magic included. Arthur Weasley took over, and it was only then, that things began to calm down. Arthur proved to be capable and finally put the magical world at ease after four years. But suspicious looking figures such as the one strolling down Diagon Alley still made the people nervous.  
  
People watched him attentively as he took the left turn to Knockturn Alley, and craned their necks to watch him until he was completely out of sight. The figure was used to people staring and gawking at him, he was used to the hushed whispers, and he was used to the indiscreet pointing, so he took no notice to it all. He simply looked in front of himself and kept walking, paying attention to nothing.  
  
He turned into a shabby looking place called "The Pigney Pub". Walking into the pub, he stopped as soon as he got past the door. He surveyed the location slowly, looking for something particular. After several glances around the large room, it seemed he found who or what he had been looking for and casually walked over.  
  
He sat down at the table and looked at the girl in her early twenties sitting across from him. She had changed a great deal since he had last seen her, and startlingly, she was barely recognizable. Her hair had been long, bushy and brown. Now, her hair was shorter with many layers, and the color was more blondish than brown. Her eyes hadn't changed though, and that was how he had recognized her. She still had those big beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"You're late" She said simply. Not even looking at him, she had focused her attention on a group of hags sitting at the corner spot at the bar.  
  
"Yes, but time is more or less an abstract concept, it has no meaning. I thought that surely you of all people would have known that." He pushed his chair out a small amount to stretch his legs out in front if him. The girl gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"You are nearly impossible." She said, finally turning her eyes to her companion. "Do you know how hard it was to track you down? I've been trying for two years!" The waitress chose this time to come over to their table.  
  
"Can I getch choo anaythang?" She was an odd looking woman, appearing to be half banshee half fairy.  
  
"Oh, no thank-you. We're fine." The girl said hastily, obviously trying to get rid of the waitress as soon as possible. The waitress walked...stumbled rather, away. The girl waited until she was out of earshot before continuing.  
  
"Where have you been anyways?" She whispered abrasively. "Do you have any idea how much you are needed right now?" She said pointing her finger fiercely at him. He just smiled.  
  
"You always were a worrier." He chuckled softly to himself. "Now, do you mind telling me why you searched for me for two years and called me here?" A slight smile of amusement was discernible on his face.  
  
"Well, I thought that you might want to know that Dumbledore's murder trial is tomorrow," she said rather abruptly. The small grin instantly disappeared. He now looked rather solemn, a look that oddly suited him.  
  
"I see," he said, looking down at the dark wooden table. "Are you going?"  
  
"People would talk if I didn't, you well know that."   
  
"True, but certainly you don't expect me to go? It could ruin everything."  
  
"Well I surely don't expect you to go. I do however hope you will consider it!"  
  
"Consider it...maybe. But if it lasts more then two or three days..."  
  
"I know, you can not stay too long, but don't you think you could sacrifice something for this?"  
  
"Hermione, I can not believe I am hearing you speak those words!" He seemed entirely upset now.  
  
"I know, I know!" Hermione cried she seemed in the up-most state of distress now. "But, the truth is, I need you to be there! I mean I have no one left! All my friends are either dead or just not going! I thought that maybe I would finally be able to count on you for something!" Her voice had changed from a distraught tone to a rather discordant one, and many of the people in the pub were starting to look at them.   
  
I don't know," he said rather uncomfortably, for he had not been needed in years, but it was obvious that he was softening. "Well I guess I could spare some time." He looked at his watch. "Well it really has been great talking to someone familiar." He got up, and Hermione followed.  
  
"You have no idea how important it is to me that you are coming. We are after all some of the few people that know the real story." She smiled sadly.   
  
"Yeah," he sighed. The two hugged before going their separate ways. Both leaving feeling as if there was something more they should discuss but it was entirely too sensitive a topic to be talked of then. It would of course, have to wait.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The distraught Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, sat at his desk reviewing the evidence in the Albus Dumbledore murder trial. Whoever had killed the late Hogwarts Headmaster was extremely clever. They had not used any magic, nor had the left any sign as to their identity. He had no suspects and no witnesses, and having a trial seemed quite pointless. The murderer needed to be brought to justice and that was what he was hoping the trial would do. He could not help but think though, that ministry would look most incapable but that was a risk he was willing to take. It had been five years since the murder and it was about time something be done.  
  
Not looking forward to the following day, Arthur Weasley slowly climbed the stairs to his room, thinking to himself, how odd it was that the only clue was how much of complete disarray Dumbledore's office was in when he was found. It was not like Albus Dumbledore to fight.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- There you have it! Chapter one! Hope everyone likes it! Um, if you want to be my beta reader, just say so in your e-mail, I'll take as many as I can get! 


	2. Truth Be Told

A/N-Thank you to everyone who reviewed...they are greatly appreciated! The rate that I post these chapters might be a little slow because I sort of have a writers block with this, I mean I know where I'm going I'm just not sure how to get there. I figure something though! And thanx to my beta- reader 'the.grey.lady'. And I couldn't think of a creative name for where the trial was going to be held so it's the Ministry Trial House. And just a note, people have been commenting on the court system, well this is how I wanted it; it's the wizarding court system. I thought that their system should be different from ours because really, they don't do anything in the magical world that has much to do with muggles. So, I know in the "real world" it wouldn't work like this, but in the wizarding world it does.  
  
DISCLAIMER-If you recognize something as JK's...it probably is.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Twenty-two year old Hermione Granger walked hurriedly down the marble hallway of the Ministry Trial House. She was late, and late was definitely not a good thing, especially when you were supposed to be on the panel of prosecutors. She reached the oak doors that served as an entrance to the trial room, and taking a deep breath she opened them.  
  
Hearing the creaking of the doors, all the people that crowded the large room turned to look back. Hermione glanced around the room searching for someone specific; her stopped when she had laid eyes on him. He was sitting alone, with no one in front, beside or behind him. Laughing slightly to herself she made her way confidently up to the jury bench.  
  
After making sure that she was situated, Percy Weasley the head of the Department of Trials and Investigations began to speak. "We are gathered here today, because a crime was committed." Hermione snorted silently to herself in amusement, Percy was being his normal pompous self. "A crime," he continued, "that is still at the forefront of our minds. Albus Dumbledore was murdered, five years ago and we are here to finally bring the culprit of this truly heinous crime to justice." He paused, "would any of the prosecutors like to suggest someone to question." He surveyed the nine people sitting on the bench before him. The man next to Hermione stood up.  
  
"I would." It was Terry Boot; he had been in Hermione's year at Hogwarts. "I would like to call to the stand Mr. Sirius Black" At these words everyone gasped. Hermione turned around and saw Sirius stand up, during her glance around the room she had not spotted him, she smiled at him as he walked up to the questioning chair and Terry stood up.  
  
"Sirius Black," Terry began, "I understand that you and Dumbledore were quite close, you kept in touch with him often?"  
  
"Yes, that is true." Sirius was looking at Hermione with a helpless look on his face, Sirius knew the story and Hermione could tell he was debating on whether to lie or not. She discreetly held up her hand to signal him to wait.  
  
"Now, Mr. Black, how long had it been since you had talked to Dumbledore before he was killed." Terry was now pacing back and forth, his hands behind his back.  
  
"I had talked with him that day." Hermione smiled inwardly; she knew what Terry was going to ask next and she knew Sirius would be forced to lie.  
  
"And what was it that you talked about?" Terry asked in a tone louder than the one he had been using.  
  
"Well," Sirius paused, "we talked about normal things you know, my Godson, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he smiled, "just basically shooting the breeze." Hermione couldn't deny it; Sirius was a good actor. The way he had smiled it seemed as if he was fondly remembering the conversation. Hermione well knew though that their conversation could not in any way be considered a "fond" memory.  
  
"Now you say that you two discussed your Godson, Harry Potter, now isn't it true that he disappeared that day?" Terry seemed to think that he was getting somewhere but he had no idea how truly far away he was.  
  
"Yes, that is true, Harry did disappear that day but I assure you that the circumstances surrounding his disappearance had nothing to do with Dumbledore or his death!" Hermione could not believe how well Sirius was doing, he looked thoroughly offended and it seemed as if talking of his Godson was causing him great pain.  
  
"Ok, calm down I was merely enquiring." Terry looked discouraged now, as if he had just lost his lead. He looked to Percy, "that is all." Terry sat down with a disappointed thump next to Hermione and crossed his arms. With his brows furrowed and kept murmuring to himself, "this just doesn't make sense...just doesn't make sense."  
  
'But it does make sense', Hermione thought to herself, it made sense if you knew the real story. For the past five years Hermione had been dying to tell people the truth, dying to tell them what really happened, dying to reveal to them the true colors of Albus Dumbledore. It made her livid to see people crying over Dumbledore, regretting his death; mourning his memory. She laughed savagely to herself thinking of how the people would react if they knew what they were crying over.  
  
Lost in her thought, Hermione had not realized that two other people had been questioned, Professor McGonnagal and Professor Flitwick. Percy seeming utterly unsatisfied dismissed court for lunch. Hermione made her way to the back of the room to talk to the individual she had been so anxious to converse with.  
  
Seeing her walk over the figure still heavily clad in dark disguise smirked. "Fancy seeing you here." He muttered to her sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, such a kidder," she muttered half to herself. "What made you decide to come?" She questioned in a more serious manner.  
  
"You." He said simply. Hermione hated when his answers were short like that, it made her think that he was hiding something. She decided not to show her annoyance and simply nodded. But something was weighing on her mind, something she needed to discuss.  
  
"I think we should tell the truth." She whispered quickly; thankful she finally got it out. The person she was standing before just stared at her, (or at least she thought he did, it was hard to tell beneath the sunglasses.)  
  
"Are you mad?" He said in an overwrought voice. "Telling could ruin everything!"  
  
"The people deserve to know! They are mourning his death, I mean come on the man doesn't even deserve that!" She took a deep breath, she needed to calm down, she was starting to draw attention to herself. "It has been five years, and I think this has gone on long enough...really, it's time."  
  
"I suppose you might be right." He said in a defeated voice, "After the break you may if you desire tell them the truth." He paused thinking for a brief second. "But you must understand the consequences that might arise, I mean they may not even believe you."  
  
"I know but I do have other people who know the real story who would back me up, you, Sirius, Snape..."  
  
"Really Ms. Granger I insist you begin calling me Severus, you are after all no longer one of my students." Hermione jumped at his words and turned around to see a very tired looking Severus Snape standing there. "Now, what might I ask were you saying about me?"  
  
"Well, Professor...I mean Severus, we have decided to tell the truth." Snape's mouth curved into a thin smile, something that looked extremely foreign on his gaunt face. He had spent the last six years as a double agent and had gone through quite an ordeal. He had a good reason to look thoroughly worn.  
  
"At last..." was all he managed to say before court was called back into session.  
  
Hermione made her way back to her seat among the ocean of whispers, the whole courtroom had all seen her talking to the mystery person. She didn't care though she was used to whispers.  
  
When everyone was all settled down and back in their seats, Percy made his way back to the front of the room. "Who would the jury like to call to the stand next?" He said rather loudly. Hermione stood up. "Yes?"  
  
"I'd like to call myself to the stand." She said boldly. The room burst into an explosion of whispers. Hermione didn't even wait for Percy's response; she went up to the stand, sat down and said simply, "I know who killed Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Who?" Percy said excitedly.  
  
"Before I tell you, it is necessary that you know the real story and the real Dumbledore."  
  
AN- That's it! Review review review! And my beta-reader and I have agreed that having a second beta-reader would be helpful because we cannot catch everything. So if you are interested please e-mail me. Top of Form 1  
  
Okay...I wrote that practically a year ago, but I am considering continuing this as an AU, because it does not go with anything that happened in the fifth book. I know that much of the technical stuff is not accurate either, but the plot is what I am mostly focusing on, not the technical stuff anymore.... | | |  
  
Bottom of Form 1 


End file.
